Through His Eyes
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Akashi becomes interested in Furi after the Kaijou match, and steals Furi's cell number after an accidental run-in at a convenience store. Because of his extreme boredom, he decides to take in Furi and train him to become a better point guard. As Furi figures out Akashi's twisted personality, the feared captain's defense begins to crumble at the hands of his trainee. YAOI/AKAFURI
1. Is it Fate or Adversity?

**Yuu: I have an insane obsession with the Akashi x Furihata pairing so here we go!**

Aki: 'Tis a beautiful ship to sail.

_Leiko: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this._

* * *

"Did I say you could stop running?! THREE MORE LAPS FOR BEING LAZY!" Shouted Riko at her players that had slowed down their pace on their last lap. The first years grunted as they rounded the corner of the gym for what seemed like the millionth time. Running faster as Riko continued to scold them, Kawahara turned to Furihata.

"Why are we the only ones that have to run this much?!" He asked in a hushed whisper. "All are senpai have already started shooting practice! Even Kuroko and Kagami are with them!" Furi glanced over to see that Kawahara was right, and everyone else had already moved on to the next part of practice.

"Because we slowed down, I guess?" Offered Fukuda, and Furi looked up in thought. "Well, I guess that's part of it. But we have to train harder then the senpai if we want to become regulars one day," he said, and Kawahara rolled his eyes. "Still think you can make it as a regular one day? There's no way we'd be able to beat those monsters!"

Furihata sighed as they completed another lap. _That's why we need to train,_ he thought. _Yeah we don't exactly have natural talent like them, but if we keep practicing we'll be able to become stronger! If Kuroko can accomplish that, then I'm sure we could too. All of the senpai are trying their hardest, so we should too. _Finally completing the extra laps, the three joined the rest of the team. Furi glanced to the right to see cones set up in two awkward lines.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Riko. "For today, we're gonna have a dribbling competition!" She smiled as the group of boys started to groan, knowing where this little "competition" would lead. They would be split up into teams, and the team that comes in last would have to stay late after practice to clean up the gym.

"As for the teams... It's going to be the first years versus the senpai!" She said cheerfully, and the upperclassmen all smirked. There wouldn't be much of a competition there, so they were sure to win. "Wha- Coach! That's not even fair!" Complained Kawahara, and Riko turned to them. "Better practice for you all! And since you have one less person, Furi is going to go two times! He'll be the first and the last person to go!"

_Are you kidding me?! Ugh... Well, I guess I should just think of it as more practice... _He sighed as he picked up the basketball and lined up with the rest of his team. He glanced to his left to see who he'd have to go up against._ Oh great, Hyuuga and Izuki-senapi... No pressure! None at all!_ He held the ball against himself, waiting for Riko to blow the whistle.

"Ready everyone? Alright! And... START!"

* * *

"That was so unfair of the coach!" Complained Fukuda on the way home from practice. As predicted, the first years were defeated by the senpai, and had to stay late to clean up the gym. Kuroko and Kagami had gone a different way afterward, saying they'd stop at a restaurant on the way home.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal," insisted Furi. He knew they hated losing to the senpai, but it couldn't be helped if they lost. Kawahara rolled his eyes at him. "You're only saying that because you didn't lost that badly to Hyuuga senpai _or_ Izuki-senpai! You only lost by a couple steps!" He said, as he kicked a rock on the ground at a garbage can.

He was right: it wasn't that bad of a loss for Furi. Fukuda and Kawahara did worse against Tsuchida and Mitobe-senpai, who weren't even point guards. Did that mean he was getting stronger? Or were his senpai just going easy on him?! He scratched his head in confusion as he turned at the corner they just reached.

"Furi? Where are you going? I thought your house was this way?" Asked Kawahara. Furihata nodded in the opposite direction the group was originally heading. "I gotta stop by the store first." He needed to do some light shopping for the night, and there was a new manga volume released that day he wanted to pick up.

Fukuda nodded, "Alright then. You want us to come with you? It's not a big deal." Furihata shook his head, as he started walking backwards toward the convenience store. "Nah, it's fine. It's just some little things. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

He waved to his friends as he turned his back to them, walking toward the store. He ran a small list through his head as he entered the store._ I'll just pick up some snacks, some manga, a new band for my arm_... he carelessly made his way through the aisles, barely paying attention to his surroundings.

Realizing he had all he needed, he stepped out of the aisle, intending to make his way to the counter. Without noticing the person next to him, he set himself up on a collision course, dropping his items as he hit the stranger. "Wah! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Furihata quickly bowed, his eyes closed shut in nervousness.

Hearing no response, he slowly opened his eyes to see someone's hand picking up the things he dropped. "Ah! That's mine! You really don't have to-" He was cut short as he straightened up, seeing who it was he bumped into. Furi resisted the urge to scream as he looked into the face of Akashi Seijuuro.

Ah, the insane and intimidating captain of the Rakuzan basketball team. Though Akashi was only about an inch taller than him, Furi was absolutely terrified of him because of his first encounter with him. His red hair and strange glare wasn't helping his image either. Neither were his eyes: one red and one an alluring yellow.

Furi immediately stood up straight, but keep his gaze on Akashi's hands at all times, worried he was carrying those scissors again. _Wait, why am I even worrying? It's not like he'd remember who I am anyway!_ He looked at his basket, which Akashi now held in his right hand. Luckily it looked like he wasn't carrying anything Furi could be stabbed with...

"Um, t-thank you for that! I'm really sorry for bumping into you!" He bowed once more before facing him again. Akashi cocked his head to the side as his gaze narrowed. "You... are Furihata Kouki?" He asked, and Furi almost leapt out of his skin. "H-How'd you know?!" He questioned, as he stood a step back. If he knew his name, he probably remembered him from the time with Kagami and Kuroko.

"You're on Tetsuya's team... Though you've only played in an official game once," he responded. Furi wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "I-I see. Well, thanks for picking up my things! If you could just give those back..." he said, and reached for the basket. But Akashi pulled it behind his back so Furi couldn't reach it.

"Ah? Erm, I kinda need that!" He said, as he tried for it again and again, but Akashi continued to evade him. He pulled back, surprised to see that Akashi had a small smile on his face._So even he can be childish, huh?_ "A-Akashi-san, could you please return that to me?" He asked, hoping that a polite speech would work on him.

Akashi thought about it for a moment. "Why should I?" He asked. "I picked it up, so therefore it's mine now." Furi was dumbstruck. This was the captain of the feared Generation of Miracles? This childish boy? "Well I placed them in the basket so I think you'll find they're actually mine! Besides, all it is is junk food and manga!"

Akashi stared at him for a moment before letting out a small laugh. He handed the basket back to Furi, who quickly walked to the counter to check out. Once he finished, he bowed his head once more to Akashi and headed out the door. _I thought that was gonna end up badly... He doesn't seem like a bad person, but he acted so scary back then! I don't know what to believe..._

_Well, either way, I should let my family know I'm on my way back now. _Furi reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Eh? Where'd it go?" Not feeling it in his front pocket, he checked his other pockets as well. _It's not here... Don't tell me!_ He turned around and ran back to the store. Stepping back inside he saw Akashi facing him, holding his cell phone in his hand.

"Ah.. haha, forgot something!" Laughed Furi, as he reached for his cell from Akashi. This time, Akashi didn't fight back, and gave it to him with no trouble. "T-Thanks," said Furi, before he left the store once more. Akashi watched him as he left, slightly amused. _Just like I thought from that match with Kaijou... he's certainly an interesting guy._

He pulled out his cell phone from his bag, and smiled as he looked into his contacts. There was one new name listed at the top: Furihata Kouki. _Now that I got a closer look at him, he certainly does have some potential... In a similar way I saw with Tetsuya, he could up his play quite a bit._ Akashi sighed as he headed down the aisles of the store.

_It's been really boring recently... though it looks as though something really interesting has happened. That kid is going to get the chance of a lifetime... And I'm not going to let him say no, especially now that I've found a way to relieve my boredom. He'll definitely become an interesting toy I can manipulate._

* * *

**Yuu: I... this story is going somewhere... Just not sure where yet XD**

Aki: This is like a popular unpopular ship... I don't even know where it came from but I ship it hardcore.

_Leiko: OTP! OTP!_

Kyo: Please enjoy and Review!


	2. A Bargain is Struck

**Yuu: I am so mad right now. I accidentally put that Furi was taller than Akashi when it's the other way around! I- I can't believe I... anyway, thanks to kikyokyoyahibari and Maiden Warrior for pointing out that mistake, it's been fixed!**

Aki: And we _will_ get around to why Akashi was randomly at a convenience store out of his home area... eventually!

Kyo: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

The sound of an alarm going off awoke him from his deep sleep, as he slammed his hand on the clock. Sighing, he sat up and ran a hand through his bed-head. It was his first day off of training for a while, and he planned to spend the day at home relaxing and playing video games. That is, until his cell started vibrating, meaning he had a text.

Disappointed at thinking he might have practice today after all, he picked it up. His brow furrowed in confusion when he didn't recognize the number. Opening the message, his stomach dropped.

_"Furihata, I have a driver that I'm sending to pick you up in an hour. Be ready to work. -Akashi"_

Furi sat there in distress. When had Akashi gotten his cell number? Let alone his address? And why did he want Furi over? They weren't friends, barely even acquaintances. Perhaps he should just skip out on the meeting... He could spend the day at the library or with a friend.

But what if Akashi found out he'd skipped out on him? If he could get Furi's cell number and his home address, he'd certainly be able to figure that much out. Akashi was a scary guy, and Furi didn't want to get on his bad side. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed. "Better get dressed then..."

* * *

He somehow managed to shower and get dressed within the hour. He had a simple breakfast of toast and juice, and packed a bag with a change of clothes, not sure what sort of work Akashi had in mind.

Hearing his doorbell ring, Furihata froze. It must be the driver Akashi sent. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he built up the courage to answer the door. To his surprise, he found a young girl standing there, not much older than himself.

Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she reached her hand out to meet Furi's, after adjusting her glasses. "I'm Haru," she said, shaking Furihata's hand. "Akashi sent me to pick you up. You all ready?" She asked, and Furi nodded as he followed her out to a black four-door car.

She opened the front passenger side for Furi before climbing in the drivers side herself. As Haru started up the car, Furi glanced over at her. Honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. "See something ya like?" She teased, noticing his eyes on her. He blushed, not realizing he was blatantly staring. "I- er no! I-I mean, not that you're not um, _you know_, but-"

He cut off short at the sound of her laughter. "S'okay kid, I'm just kidding!" She said, taking a left at the intersection. _Way to make it awkward Furi._  
"Lemme guess... You were expecting an old man in a suit, not a girl in jeans and a sweatshirt. right?" She asked, and Furi nodded.

"Not just that, I mean... Who exactly is Akashi? What kind of teenager has his own driver?" Not to mention who has such a messed up personality. Her eyes saddened for a moment before answering.

"Sei-chan's father is a very wealthy businessman, but don't think of him as a spoiled brat. Everything he has now he's had to work for," she said, glancing at Furi. "I know he's ruff around the edges... Okay, it's way worse than that, but at heart he's really not that bad a person! ... Probably," she muttered, and Furi sighed.

"That's great and all, but what does he want from me?" He questioned, still confused about the ex-captain of Teiko. Haru shrugged as she took a left down a road unfamiliar to Furi. "No idea."

* * *

It took a while for them to reach their destination, as it was closer to Rakuzan rather than Seirin. Haru pulled into a long driveway, hidden by trees as she turned off the main road. When the clearing opened up, there was a large mansion at the end of the pathway.

"And here we are!" She exclaimed, pulling into the driveway. "None other than the Akashi mansion! Impressive, right?" Furi stayed silent as she put the car in park and they stepped out. Standing on the stairs that led into the building was Seijuurou Akashi.

"Thank you for picking him up Haru," he said, as he came down the stairs. "You may return to your other duties now." Haru sighed as she stepped past him. "Remember not to scare the poor boy, _Sei-chan,_" she teased, before winking at Furi and avoiding Akashi's glare.

Akashi turned to Furi, looking slightly annoyed. "Ignore her," he said, glancing back at her figure. "She's just an obnoxious servant." Furi nodded awkwardly, and fell into line behind Akashi as he started walking away.

"I-If you don't mind me asking S- A-Akashi-san," he said, correcting himself. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Akashi only waved his hand forward, signaling Furi to keep following him. Furihata, for one, was getting tired of the silent treatment and lack of answers.

He stopped following after Akashi, and waiting for him to turn back and face him. "You're at a random store in my town when you live so far away. You somehow get my number, and tell me to get ready. You have a driver pick me up from my home, and who knows where you got that, but for what? What do you want from me, Akashi-san? I'm not some toy for you to play with!"

Akashi stared at him for a moment, before slipping into a slight smile. No one had ever dared talk to him like that, except for perhaps Haru or Aomine. Normally he'd be furious at someone for it, but for some reason, he only found it amusing.

"I had been with my father for a conference, but I left early and stopped by the store for some snacks. I got your number from when you dropped your phone a the store. Your address I could easily find out with my connections... As for what I want from you... that is, a relief from boredom." Akashi went silent as he continued on, and Furi hesitated for only a moment before following him once again.

_A relief from boredom... What the heck is he talking about? _Akashi brought him to a large building detached from the main mansion. When he opened the door, Furi was surprised to find a full-length basketball court within the building.

When they stepped inside, Akashi faced Furihata once more. "Despite appearances, being the son of a business man is excruciatingly boring..." He paused, unsure of how to continue. "Tetsuya became a regular of Teiko after I discovered a hidden talent of his... It's one I see in you as well."

Furi cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Akashi continued. "I want to see how far I can hone your abilities. If I can, you'll become a better player, and it will take away some of the boredom from my life."_ Plus I'll have a fun toy to manipulate._

Furi stared at him. "So... you want to train me is what you're saying," he clarified, and Akashi nodded. Furi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man who lead the Generation of Miracles wanted to train him? And simply to relieve his boredom?

Any other would agree immediately, but Furi hesitated. Though Akashi seemed calm, Furihata had seen the dangerous side to him. How would Akashi react if Furi didn't live up to his expectations? Would he go after him like he'd done with Kagami that one time during the tournament.

Akashi seemed like the kind of person who liked to control others. He wanted to feel empowered. Perhaps he figured if he trained Furi, he felt that'd give Akashi control over him. So all Furihata had to do, was not allow him to toy with him.

If Furihata could train under Akashi, his skills could improve greatly. "Sure," he said, reaching his hand out to Akashi. "I'll help you relieve your boredom, and you'll help me train." _All I have to do is let Akashi-san believe he's in control, and stay on his good side. Do whatever he says._

Akashi stared at Furi's hand for a moment before extending his own out. Their deal having been struck, Akashi pointed to a doorway a few feet away from him. Then we start right away. You can change in there," he said, and Furi nodded before heading inside.

Relieved he had a moment alone, Akashi ran a hand through his hair. There was something in Furihata's eyes that said he was on to him. But that couldn't be possible. Furihata was just a normal boy of average intelligence, with nothing particularly special about him.

But that wasn't all Akashi saw in his eyes. There was fear. Furihata was afraid of him, and though he hid it well, Akashi could still sense it. He pulled out a pair of scissors from his bag. He cursed silently under his breath as he swung them around his finger.

He felt pure anger rising up in him, but he managed to force it back down. He had to control himself. Haru said he'd been getting worse and worse since he'd entered high school, but Akashi ignored her.

Wanting nothing but to escape his internal hell, Akashi turned back to face Furihata as he came out of the locker room. As he looked Furi over, he felt himself relax. Though he'd been furious only a moment before, he was now completely calm.

Something about this boy was putting him at ease, and Akashi was thankful for it. "What're you smiling at?" Furi asked, snapping Akashi out of his thoughts. He hadn't known he was smiling. "Nothing," he muttered, before tossing a basketball to Furi.

"Sprint three laps around the court while dribbling," he instructed. Furi looked as though he were about to protest, but gave in and did as he was told. _At least he's being obedient... Just as I was as a child, huh mother... father..._

His parents had turned him into what he was today, and he'd never forgiven them for it. But if Furihata could bring him some solace, he'd keep him close for as long as he could.

* * *

**Yuu: FORESHADOWING, YES! So... Akashi's situation will be explained in later chapters, and it will be angsty so be prepared.**

_Leiko: Yeah... this chapter was really... weird..._

Aki: And created more questions than answers...

**Yuu: But who cares anymore!? We're just going with the flow~ **

Aki: ... Whatever. Please review! And vote for this story on the poll on our profile if you want this to be worked on more regularly!


	3. Everything Becomes Convoluted

**Yuu: Probably gonna regret uploading it so soon but it's done so here you go chapter 3! We'll be dipping into Akashi's past a teeny bit this chapter! And by teeny I mean like, more specific foreshadowing!**

Aki: And we'll see how Furi is handling being Akashi's "toy!" Er... sorta.

Kyo: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

"Furihata, you need to pick up the pace and be able to keep your dribble under control," Akashi said, scolding Furi once again for messing up. "Pay attention to where the ball is in relation to your body. Don't let it get away from you." Furi grunted in response.

"That's kind of hard to do, Akashi-san, _seeing as how I'm blindfolded_!" Furi heard him laugh ever-so-slightly before he tossed the ball back to him, and Furi barely managed to catch it. He sighed as he repositioned himself to start the exercise again.

It had been one month since he'd started training with Akashi. Furi swore all of his training regimes were exercises from hell. He not only had to go through Riko's for Seirin's practices, but Akashi's as well when they were both free. While Riko's were more cardio-based and exhausting, Akashi's were just straight out rough and complicated.

Today's practice involved what seemed to be Akashi's favorite prop- a blindfold. Apparently, it was supposed to help Furi to get a better feel for the basketball's position so he could change his focus point while dribbling.

Furi felt that Akashi got entertainment out of watching Furi struggle, and would on the occasion even throw tennis balls at him, claiming that Furi needed to be able to sense them coming at him. Like hell he could! And it's not like the spectators would start throwing things at him in the middle of the game!

Seeing that Furi was becoming agitated, Akashi called for a short break. Furi collapsed against the wall, reaching for his water. Akashi was impressed how well Furi was able to keep up the the training considering he had a weaker body mass. But no matter what Akashi asked him to do, Furi did it without question.

He was becoming quite the little puppet... Akashi wondered how far he could push Furi before he actually fought back. But did he really want to test it out? There could come a day when he would push him too far, and not want to come back.

Lost in thought, Akashi didn't realize his cell was ringing until Furihata pointed it out. He grunted when he saw the caller id. "Hello father," he muttered, not being in the mood to deal with him. "Yes I- ... _No_, I didn't go so far... Well it seemed unnecessary at the time-"

Furi watched Akashi becoming increasingly angry at the person on the other line, who apparently was his father. Though it barely showed, Furi had come to recognize the slight furrow in Akashi's brow when he was annoyed, or the way his hand formed a strange grip as if he were holding-

_He... _

_He is holding scissors. Okay Furi, don't panic. His anger isn't directed at you, you'll be fine-_

Akashi started flipping the scissors skillfully around his fingers, never missing a beat. "Yes father, I understand that perfectly well. I'll see to it that it is done correctly this time." Akashi slammed his cell shut, and shoved it back in his pocket. His back was to him, but Furi could see the tension building up in Akashi.

Whatever he and his father talked about, Akashi wasn't happy about it. Worried that Akashi would hurt himself, Furi approaching him cautiously. He reached his hand toward Akashi's, trying to take the scissors from him. But as he did, Akashi swung his arm back, right at Furi.

Furi leaned back as quickly as he could, and just barely missed a direct hit, as the blade lightly scraped his cheek. He hit the floor, glad to have survived the attack. But when he looked at Akashi, he only felt fear. But not fear for himself, so much as fear for Akashi.

The look in Akashi's eyes made Furi's blood run cold for a moment. Pure rage clouded his vision, and Furi worried about what would happen next. But when he looked at Akashi's current posture, with his arms held up in a guarding position, Furihata realized something...

Akashi hadn't attacked him- he was only defending himself. His defensive reflex was nothing to laugh at, and the fact it was brought on by anger at his father... No, it wasn't just the earlier call. Something else had angered Akashi, and Furi couldn't help but wonder what it was.

To cause such rage in only an instant... It had to be something terrible.

Furi slowly rose to his feet, careful not to make any sudden movements. "Akashi-san," he said quietly, holding his hands up. "It's alright. It's just me..." Akashi's gaze, which was fixed upon Furi's right hand, looked up, meeting with Furihata's.

After a moment, Akashi started to relax, and Furi decided it was okay to move in. He reached for the scissors once more, and this time, Akashi remained still. Successfully removing the threat and placing the scissors in his back pocket, Furi handed Akashi his bottle.

Akashi hesitated before taking a sip. It was then Furi paused, realizing what had just transpired: he and Akashi just had an indirect kiss. He blushed lightly before mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. Why was he suddenly acting like a school girl?! He and his friends shared drinks all the time, it was no big deal!

But then... what was it about Akashi that made it different?

"Kouki!"

Shaking his head, Furi looked back up at Akashi. It took him a moment to realize Akashi was talking to him because he'd never used his first name before. "I- y-yeah?" he asked, anticipating what Akashi was going to say.

"You're bleeding," he said, pointed at Furi's face. Furi ran his finger along his cheek, only to pull it back and realize he was in fact bleeding. "I-It's no big deal. It doesn't hurt that much," he said, glancing back at Akashi. "More importantly, are _you_ all right?"

Akashi stared at him, stunned. He' could have _killed_ Furi, but he was acting like it was nothing. Yeah, he could see him shaking slightly from the shock, but all he cared about was if Akashi was alright. He resisted the urge to laugh.

The kid was something else. He'd never met someone so different, so unpredictable. A person who cared about others more than himself. Someone who made Akashi feel at ease whenever he was around. Furi had a hidden talent... One that made Akashi feel like himself again, his real self.

Akashi finally realized that Furi wasn't the average, boring person he'd originally thought. Or perhaps it was the fact he was normal, an opposite from Akashi, that drew him to Furi.

He nodded, and smiled at Furi. "You really need to straighten out your priorities," he said, and Furi laughed nervously. "Yeah well..." He never finished his thought as Akashi stepped forward, and placed his hand to Furi's cheek, gently wiping the blood away with his thumb.

"I am _sorry_, Kouki," he whispered, and Furi only nodded, his face matching the color of Akashi's hair. Amused, he pulled his hand away from Furi's face. "Let's stop here for today," he said, pulling out his cell and starting to send a text.

Furi looked at him nervously before speaking. "Akashi-san... I know it might not be my place to ask but..." he hesitated. There was so much he wanted to ask about Akashi, but he knew he couldn't learn everything at once.

Akashi would have to open up to him a little at a time. When Akashi faced him again, Furi built up the nerve to ask him a seemingly simple question. "What's... What's with you and your dad?"

Akashi arched a brow at the awkward question before thinking about the answer. Normally, he'd brush it off. But this time he felt compelled to answer truthfully. He reached out his hand, asking Furi to have his scissors back. He hesitated for a second, before pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to Akashi.

"My father is... a very paranoid man," he said, confusing Furi even more. "As a person with such power, he has a lot of enemies. He refuses to trust anyone with anything, myself included. I have never really agreed with some... _most_ of his decisions."

He eyed his scissors with an emotion Furi couldn't place. "You can say he and I are polar opposites... Or at least, we _were_," he said quietly. While it somewhat explained the original question, so many more arose.

What did Akashi mean by saying they _were_ opposites? Did he mean that they aren't anymore? Why did he seem to hate his father? How was he able to get so angered so easily? And what the _hell_ was up with the scissors?!

Hearing the door open from across the gym, Furi broke from his reverie and turned around to see Haru standing there. "Sei-chan said it was time for me to take you back," she said, whirling the car keys around her finger. Furi glanced at Akashi before picking up his bag and walking toward Haru.

Before he walked out, he looked back to see Akashi staring at him. "Goodebye, _Kouki_," he said, turning around and heading into the locker room. Sighing, Furi went to catch up with Haru as he realized something:

Akashi had started calling him by his first name. Did that mean he felt Furi was his friend? Feeling oddly happy and pleased with himself, Furi readied himself for the ride home.

* * *

Kyo: THAT LITERALLY ANSWERED NOTHING!

Aki: Whatevs man, we'll get to it soon enough!

**Yuu: And for anyone wondering, Haru's just an OC used for random purposes such as the one she serves in this story!**

_Leiko: And Please Review! Yuu really loves getting them! _

**Yuu: I do... it's like telling me to hurry and write more. Which I did for once!**


End file.
